


The New NG Codes Motive

by AtachiuNiegari_MyPortalZ



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A little Saihara Shuichi/Akamatsu Kaede at the start but eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Angst, Character Death, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forbidden Actions, Gen, M/M, More to be added soon..., Multi, NG Codes, Other, character developement, time limit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtachiuNiegari_MyPortalZ/pseuds/AtachiuNiegari_MyPortalZ
Summary: What if Monokuma made things more interesting?What if during the time limit motive before Rantaro died, Monokuma gave a new motive.. one that you might find familiar?The new NG Codes motive. The bracelets, the forbidden actions, the time limits, the poison, the sacrifices, and of course... the despair it brings.Who will survive? Who will die? What new relationships will blossom?I wonder... what will change?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Momota Kaito/Harukawa Maki, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Ouma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Akamatsu Kaede, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52





	1. And I Introduce To You The New Motive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Monokuma made things more interesting? 
> 
> What if during the time limit motive before Rantaro died, Monokuma gave a new motive.. one that you might find familiar?
> 
> The new NG Codes motive. The bracelets, the forbidden actions, the time limits, the poison, the sacrifices, and of course... the despair it brings.
> 
> Who will survive? Who will die? What new relationships will blossom?
> 
> I wonder... what will change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the time limit motive before Rantaro died. They get a new motive, one that you might find familiar.. that is if you watched the Danganronpa Future Arc anime. Good luck and I hope you enjoy this fanfic.

**The New NG Codes Motive | Chapter 1 | And I Introduce To You The New Motive!**

Monokuma: Since none of you boring people are killing each other! I made a new motive~

Kaede: A-A new motive?

Monokuma: You're darn right I did!

Kaito: Sighs... seriously? Could you stop messing with us already!

Monokuma: Oh? Messing with you? You ungrateful little brats! I've been serious all this time. Very serious.. uphupuhphu~

Rantaro: So what's this new motive you're talking about?

Monokuma: Well... I was planning on just sticking with the time limit motive we have right now for you all... but you guys were so ungrateful, despite that none of you have died yet, so I decided to change my mind!

Shuichi: C-Change you're mind..?

Kaito: Finally, you did! I was hoping to be able to convince you to stop messing with us already.

Shuichi: Um, sorry Kaito.. but I don't think that, that was what Monokuma meant.

Kokichi: Yeah, Kaito! Learn to grow some brain cells.

Kaito: Argh.. why you little-

Monokuma: Hoping!? What do you mean hoping? You aren't suppose to hope! Only to just.. despair~ So have fun- no... have despair with this new motive of yours! 

*suddenly all the monokubs started popping out of nowhere placing some sort of bracelet to each one of our wrists in an instant.. most of us did not even have the time to react*

* * *

Kaede: Huh..? What!?

Kaito: W-What the heck?

Kokichi: Well, this is annoying... I.. can't seem to get it off! *he said after trying to pull the bracelet attached to his wrist off* Yup, there really is no use in trying to get this thing off. Wahhh! We're hopeless! *Kokichi starts crying crocodile tears*

Tenko: Auwgh... Even with my Neo-Aikido... I can't seem to get mine off either!

Miu: What the actual f-

Shuichi: Of course... I believe everyone can't.

Kaede: Huh..? Shuichi?

Kokichi: Boy, how is our dear beloved detective so sure of such a thing? Don't tell me.. Could it be!? Our beloved Ultimate Detective Shuichi Saihara's actually the mastermind?

Kaede: What? Kokichi!

Shuichi: W-What? Of course not. I just speculated.

Kaede: Yeah, it's only natural for someone like him to able to-

Kokichi: *ignores Kaede* Nishishi~ I figured. Man, you really do take things too seriously sometimes, Shumai.

Shuichi: S-Shumai?

Kaede: ..?

Kokichi: You're the only other one with a brain in here, so you deserve a cute nickname given to you by the Ultimate Supreme Leader!

Shuichi: C-Cute!?

Kokichi: Just kidding, you don't really deserve it yet though... although you probably are good at your detective thingy.. we haven't actually seen you in action yet!

(This takes place before any class trials)

Kokichi: You better be good at it Shumai or I'll really get disappointed! That even if any of you're so-called 'friends' become a 'murderer,' you'd still seek the truth out no matter what! Then.. I'd really be impressed.. if that were to actually happen, I'd hands down bet that you'd be the most likely person to defeat the mastermind!

Shuichi: U-Uh.. defeat the... m-mastermind?

Kokichi: Second to me of course!

Kaede: Nobody's gonna kill each other, Kokichi!

Kokichi: Woah, Kaede. You see.. this is why I ignored you. You always spout useless, dumb, and naiive shit to us! Trying to manipulate us into believing in each other when it's super clear that we can't and that we shouldn't! At this rate, you'll just drag us down with you.

Kaede: ...

Kaito: Hey, that's offensive!

Kokichi: Great, and here I thought you just lacked the brain. Guess, there's actually a lot more you're lacking in.

Kaito: Why you-

Rantaro: Anyway Monokuma, don't leave just yet.

Monokuma: Oh? Am I actually still needed over here?

Tsumugi: No, he is not! Rantaro, why would you encourage our kidnapper to stay?

Kokichi: Oh, so the mastermind was avocado after all.

Rantaro: Uh- Avo.. what?

Kokichi: Should've known that it was you. You always were suspicious after all.

Tenko: I knew it really was a degenerate!

Himiko: Come on... nyeh.. just confess already.

Kaede: Wait, guys! We shouldn't be suspecting one another like this.

Tsumugi: Then what would you like for us to do, Kaede? Blindly believing in one another? Just until someone finally dies? How naiive of you, Kaede. It's almost as if you want someone to die.

Kaede: What? No, Tsumugi. I've been saying this so that no one's gonna kill!

Tsumugi: Do you really believe that, Kaede? You're just gonna make us hope for no reason, and then despair in the end when one of us does! That's just cruel, Kaede. Maybe you're the mastermind after all.

Kaede: What? No, Tsumugi...

Rantaro: Stop, it's like what Kaede said. We shouldn't be blindly suspecting one another right now.

Kokichi: Are you just saying that just because you don't like that we're getting closer to the truth of things?

Rantaro: No Kokichi, look I know that I have my secrets, so do you all, and I may seem suspicious but I am not the mastermind.

Kokichi: *suddenly crocodile tears flow out of Kokichi's eyes again* Wahhhh! Avocado, you are just the worst. I hate liars! 

Shuichi: I agree with Rantaro. It's only gonna drive us apart, encouraging the killing.

Rantaro: Right, see? The detective sees my point.. although I don't completely agree with Kaede's beliefs, we really just can't afford to waste our time arguing about this with no evidence at all.

Kokichi: Yeah, I know right? I agree with avocado! This is just completely useless bickering.

Kaito: You're one to talk!

Kokichi: Kaito.. Kaito... tsk tsk! Starting another useless argument. Seriously, just how low can you get!

Kaito: You little-

Maki: Stop, now what were you going to do with Monokuma, Rantaro?

Tsumugi: Monokuma..?

Monokuma: Yeah, I'm still here! My patience runs even drier.. so ya better hurry it up and spit it out if ya don't want to experience a grizzly execution!

Keebo: G-Grizzly?

Monokuma: You know what, you're not so punny, but what would you expect from a robot?

Kokichi: Yeah, just this once I'll have to agree. How sad.

Keebo: That's r-robophobic!

Rantaro: Anyway, I was going to ask... what is 'this' new motive?

Monokuma: Huh..?

Rantaro: Why would we supposedly 'kill' because of these bracelets?

Monokuma: Oh, yeah. I almost forgot ya guys were ill-informed.

Shuichi: I-ill-informed?

Monokuma: Nope, sorry. Just amnesia, yeah that's right! Just normal everday memory loss.

Kaito: The heck that's normal!

Monokuma: Uphuphuphu~ Just another reason to kill.

Shuichi: Did we know something about these 'bracelets' before? Before our so-called memory loss..?

Monokuma: Oops, slip of the tongue!

Rantaro: So what is the purpose?

Monokuma: Oh, just click the thingy to see it.

Rantaro: What thingy-

Tenko: Guah! It's showing stuff!

Rantaro: Huh?

Tenko: I clicked it.. and now it's showing red words- H-Huh?

Himiko: Why Tenko? Nyeh.. Is there something wrong?

Tenko: W-Why does it say... um, but Monokuma what is this?

Kaede: It's this thing right? Oh! *suddenly red words can be seen in Kaede's bracelet* Uh..

*everyone does the same and reads what it says in theirs, they all look at each other with distrust for a moment.. then all of their eyes travel back to Monokuma*

* * *

  
Rantaro: So what is.. this?

Monokuma: It's called a 'forbidden action!' Uphuphuphu~

Miu: S-So... does that mean..? Is it like... whatever our bracelet says... we can't let that happen?

Monokuma: Exactly! Bingo, right on the market!

Gonta: But, what if Gonta does let it happen?

Monokuma: Uphuphuphu~ 

*suddenly Monokuma makes his iconic evil look that fills everyone in the room with complete and utter despair*

Monokuma: Then you'll be stinged with a super ultimately despairing poison!

Kaede: S-Stinged!?

Monokuma: Yes, a powerful poison will be injected into you.

Kaito: Well.. as long as it doesn't kill us-

Monokuma: A powerful and deadly poison! That will kill you.

Kaito: Ack- What!?

Miu: What the f- uh!?

Keebo: Huh?

Rantaro: If we do die by the poison... will there still be a class trial?

Monokuma: What? No, of course not! There won't be another class trial until someone decides to murder someone! The thing is though, you can't murder someone by using their forbidden action, activating their poison thingy.

Maki: You can't?

Monokuma: Or rather you can.. but it won't start a class trial.

Kokichi: So basically we can now all die without ever starting a single class trial thanks to this motive? Looks like there really is a chance that no one would kill someone. Yay! Kaede, looks like you got just what you wanted!

Kaede: U-Uh.. no I!

Kokichi: Now, no one has to kill each other! We can all just die here together by activating our 'forbidden action!'

Kaede: That's not what I meant, Kokichi!

Kokichi: Now, does anyone still agree with Kaede? That no one has to kill anyone?

*everyone remained silent*

Kaede: I-I.. believe in you guys! You guys can all still live through this without having to kill others-

Monokuma: Still... without anyone dying? No.. no. Sorry to burst your bubble princess, but that's not all there is to it!

Shuichi: N-Not all there is to it?

Kaito: Oh come on!

Monokuma: There are gonna be these things called 'time limits.'

Monokuma: 'After a certain amount of time has passed,' the 'timer' on your bracelets 'will start beeping,' and everyone will be injected with-

Kaito: So we're all gonna die if no one kills each other?

Maki: So... like the time limit before?

Monokuma: No! Don't interupt your headmaster! Unless you really want to experience that grizzly execution.

Kaito: Ah-

Rantaro: So what will we be injected with if not the deadly poison?

Monokuma: Phuhuhu~ Finally, someone who understands what's 'important.'

Miu: Spit- Speak already!

Keebo: Huh?

Monokuma: You will be injected by a kind off sleep inducing despair!

Shuichi: S-Sleep inducing?

Rantaro: So does that mean that we'll be knocked out or..?

Monokuma: Yes precisely, and after... phuhuhu~

Maki: And after?

Monokuma: Yes, yes miss assassin! I'll hurry up and say it out loud for all of you deaf kids- oops...

Shuichi: Assassin?

Maki: ...

Kokichi: Huh? ...Oh no! *Kokichi makes his iconic evil face* It looks like someone's been busted...

* * *

Kaito: Maki, right? Is it actually true? Are you actually a..?

Kokichi: A person that we definitely cannot trust.

Maki: Urgh...

Kokichi: Especially since they're a cold blooded killer... Bet you were itching to kill someone this whole time.

Maki: *her whole body tenses up as if she is ready to kill but she is holding herself back*

Tenko: Stop it, you little degenerate! You shouldn't provoke her-

Maki: It's fine... *Maki goes closer and shows her forbidden action* You don't have to worry about that.

Kokichi: ...

Kaede: You... you can't?

Shuichi: It says, " ** Cannot commit an act of violence. ** "

Kaito: See, I knew we could trust Maki! *he gives Maki a thumbs up*

Kokichi: Doesn't change the fact that she was still a killer though!

Rantaro: I'm still wondering though... how can the supposed Ultimate Child Caregiver be an assassin?

Shuichi: I was wondering the same.

Maki: ...Actually.. I'm not the Ultimate Child Caregiver...

Tenko: Eek! She lied about her talent?

Himiko: Nyeh.. How tiring...

Kokichi: Wow, another reason not to trust this murderer!

Maki: *she glares at Kokichi*

Rantaro: So.. if you're not the Ultimate Child Caregiver, what are you..?

Maki: We all have and can.. choose to keep our secrets... *she looks at Rantaro dead in the eye* Don't we?

Rantaro: ...

Shuichi: ...Could you be.. the Ultimate Assassin?

Maki: Uh- Sighs... Correct...

Kokichi: Woah, the killer really did admit it.

Maki: Ugh.. it was obvious anyway. No use in hiding it anymore. It would just cause unwanted and unnecessary distrust. *she gives Rantaro another glare*

Rantaro: ... *he looks away from Maki*

Kokichi: Blah.. blah. Woah, Shumai you must be a psychic!

Shuichi: What? N-No, I just put the two and two together.

Kaede: Or he could just be that good of a detective!

Shuichi: Um...

Kokichi: Or... he could just be the mastermind.

Kaede: Uh- No! Why do you keep accusing him?

Himiko: *pulls on Shuichi's sleeve* Um, hi Shuichi.

Shuichi: Uh.. hi..?

Himiko: Nyeh... glad he's not the mastermind.

Kaito: What? How did you figure that out?

Shuichi: Hm.. could it be your forbidden action, maybe?

Himiko: Ah- um...

Tenko: Don't just go around asking people what their forbidden action is! It's really rude and inconsiderate.

Shuichi: Ah-

Kokichi: Buuuut.. this is the only way that we can trust each other!

Kaede: Um, but-

Shuichi: I somewhat agree with Kokichi.

Kaede: What? You too, Shuichi?

Shuichi: Yes, and shouldn't you too Kaede? It could help us avoid accidental deaths and problems in the future.

Kaito: Shuichi, my man does have a point.

Shuichi: My man?

Kaito: Not good enough for you? Alright, then I'll promote you to my sidekick!

Shuichi: S-Sidekick?

Kokichi: *he clings to Shuichi's arm* Quit it! You can't just claim that! You haven't even asked how he feels about it yet, right my beloved?

Shuichi: B-Beloved!?

Kokichi: What? Aw, you don't like it, Shumai? *He makes the sad face* At least I won't call you anything like 'Pooichi,' like that slutty Miu would.

Miu: Meeeph!

Rantaro: Looks like someone's getting a lot of nicknames.

Shuichi: Sighs...

Miu: I couldn't anyway... and if I could... yeah, I probably already would've...

Kokichi: Oh?

Keebo: Miu, does your forbidden action have anything to do with not being allowed to say these... inappropriate things?

Miu: Eeeweph!

Keebo: S-Sorry... inappropriate words.

Miu: U-Um...

* * *

Tenko: I thought we just agreed not to talk about anyone's forbidden action!

Kaito: But, it's like as my sidekick said! It would be helpful and a hell of a lot more convenient!

Kokichi: Yeah, and we never even agreed to anything yet, you liar!

Tenko: Uh! Why you little hypocritical degenerate-

Kaede: But, what if it's for the better...

Kokichi: *he gently lets go of Shuichi's arm and starts walking up to Kaede* What do you mean for the better, Kaede? Weren't you the one always telling us to trust each other? Shouldn't you be the one that's most supportive of this? Don't tell me.. is Kaede a hypocrite?

Shuichi: Kokichi!

Tenko: This degenerate really is one to talk.

Maki: That's why no one likes him. 

Shuichi: ...

Kokichi: That's why I'm surprised that there are actually still people here that are okay with you... It says a lot about the kind off people who are here...

Kaito: Aw, geez. For one annoying little liar, you can actually say something nice-

Kokichi: I meant it in an obviously bad way! Kaito, your brain really is nonexistent!

Kaito: Ack! You really are never going to change, you little brat.

Kokichi: Yup, never. Don't you agree, hypocrite Kayayday?

Kaede: *moves away from Kokichi, looking a bit uncomfortable* Trust me...

Kokichi: ..?

Shuichi: Kaede... (She's been looking really uncomfortable ever since she read what her forbidden action was.)

Kaede: I want you guys to learn how to trust each other even if we don't know each other's forbidden action!

Kokichi: Seriously? No, that's stupid. Plus, if that's the case then you're the one that has to trust us first! Why would you have suggested that if you did trust us? Wow, Kaede.. you've been trying to convince us to trust in one another this whole time, and here you are.. the one who actually doesn't trust anyone. So how the heck do you expect convincing any of us to trust each other if you don't actually trust everyone yourself, Kaede?

Kaede: ...

Shuichi: ...Could it be your forbidden action, Kaede? Does it not allow you to let yourself reveal your forbidden action?

Kaede: No... but I-It really is for the best.

Shuichi: Kaede...

Kokichi: Come on, that's just a whole load of c-

Kaede: Especially for you, Kokichi!

Kokichi: *he was kinda taken a back by that* O-Oh? Does this mean that whatever Kayaday's forbidden action is.. has something to do with me?

* * *

Tenko: U-Uh! Really?

Himiko: *shows her forbidden action to everyone*

Tenko: H-Huh?

*all the focus now moves to Himiko*

" **Can only speak to someone who isn't the mastermind.** "

Himiko: Here my forbidden action.. nyeh.

Kokichi: No wonder you didn't want anyone to know. Yours is really useful!

Tenko: Don't talk like as if she's a thing to use, you little degenerate!

Shuichi: Plus, it's kinda dangerous for someone to have that forbidden action.

Kaito: Yeah, if I were the mastermind I'd totally be scared shitless right now.

Shuichi: Yeah... we have to keep an eye on Himiko.

Kokichi: Why? Are you weary cause you're the mastermind, Shumai?

Shuichi: No I'm not, sighs... 

Kokichi: Geez, relax Shumai. I already know cause Himiko already confirmed it earlier. 

Kaito: Then why do you keep accusing my sidekick!

Tsumugi: Shuichi, is a bit too smart.

Kaede: But, it's his talent though.

Kaito: Yeah, if he wasn't smart he wouldn't have been the Ultimate Detective!

Shuichi: Sighs... it's just that.. if we let 'just' anyone talk to Himiko.. she might...

Kokichi: Oh, I got it! If she dies by the poison without anyone being able to witness who she last talked to, we're not gonna be able to pinpoint who the mastermind is! It'd be a pretty pointless death.

Tenko: Don't talk like that! Plus, we won't let that happen, we absolutely can't! I can't... especially with my Neo-Aikido skills! We shouldn't be using Himiko as if she's a thing to use for our advantage.

Kokichi: She kind off is though...

Tenko: Why you little degenerate-

Shuichi: It's like a huge target has been planted on her back.

Tenko: Huh?

Shuichi: If you were the mastermind.. it's true that you'd be very weary of her, you could either try to avoid her as much as possible-

Kaito: So we just look for the person who always doesn't join or want to be with Himiko.

Shuichi: Or... they could try and pretend to be beside Himiko and the group for a while to avoid suspicion... then they might somehow lure Himiko to somewhere.. where no one could see them.

Kokichi: And activate her forbidden action! Then they could just go back and join the group without being noticed... pretending that they were with them the entire time.. making an alibi for themselves, right Shumai?

Shuichi: Yes.

Rantaro: And with that... the deed is done, huh?

Kokichi: Haha, how sneaky~ Don't know if the mastermind could really be that smart though.

Tsumugi: We have to assume the worst.

Kokichi: What? Are you trying to tell us that they actually have two hundred plus iq or something?

Kaito: Sighs... obviously not.

Miu: A-Anyway, since that shi- ..I mean little bit- ...little girl.. decided to tell everyone her forbidden.. or whatever. Guess I'll do you the honor of showing you mine too. 

*Miu shows her forbidden action to everyone, then everyone's faces in the gym went from serious.. to looking like they already suspected much of what it said*

* * *

Miu: W-What is it not good enough?

Keebo: I knew it! " ** Cursing or saying inappropriate things after the game starts. ** "

Tenko: But, what's this 'after the game starts' mean? Didn't the killing game already start?

Shuichi: Maybe.. it isn't reffering to the killing game... maybe it's reffering to this motive?

Rantaro: Yeah, and it probably has something to do with what Monokuma might say.

Tenko: M-Monokuma?

Rantaro: Yeah, who knows... maybe after this meeting, he'll annouce something like... maybe.. "this killing game with a brand new motive starts again" or something...

Kokichi: You're just so good at sounding even more suspicious every time you talk.

Rantaro: ...

Kaito: Shut up, you lying little brat. 

Kokichi: ... *for some strange reason that made Kokichi twitch, he stayed silent, as if he accidentally let his mask fall off for just a second*

Shuichi: Huh..? (Has that ever bothered him before? No.. right? Then why..?)

Kokichi: ...Wahhh! *suddenly, like putting his mask back on, he returned back to his normal playful self with crocodile tears running down on his face* Kaito is such a mean big bully!

Tenko: Geez, that degenerate was just telling the truth!

Shuichi: ... (I wonder.. could it have something to do with... his forbidden action?)

Kaito: Yeah, calm down. Anyway, avocado? When you said 'starts again' you meant 'continues,' right?

Rantaro: ..Y-Yeah.. something like that.

Kaede: ..Yeah... I guess it would make sense.. if Monokuma were to announce something like that after we're done here.

Shuichi: Uh- *anyway, he shakes his thoughts about Kokichi off for now and focuses on what the group is dicussing* ...I-I agree, it would make sense.. though... speaking of Monokuma.

Monokuma: Zzzzz...

Shuichi: Who's willing to try and wake him up?

Kokichi: Yeah, who's got a death wish?

Kaito: Don't worry guys, I'll handle this!

Kokichi: Wow, such a brave soul Kaito. You really want to die.

Kaito: Wow, you really did give me a compliment this time, huh?

Kokichi: Not. A. Compliment- Errr... kinda.

Shuichi: Hm..? (There we go again.. strange.)

Kaito: Geez, you don't have to lie all the time.

Kokichi: ...Well.. fine. Guess it's both then...

Tenko: Huh? You mean a 'compliment' and an 'insult?'

Kokichi: Ugh, shut up! Stop trying to embarrass me here with your own weird understanding.. unless... you really are trying to bully me here too. Wahhh!

Tenko: Ack! For crying out loud, stop crying crocodile tears- Uh.

Kokichi: Wow, I truly never knew you had it in you to make such a terrible pun.

Tenko: Uh- That was by accident, you little degenerate!

Kaito: Huh? You r-really..? You actually admitted it then? Wow, there actually really is hope for you, you little rascal!

Kokichi: No, I just admitted that I never told a lie in the first place!

Kaito: Uh..? What?

Kokichi: Trust me, it will all make sense once we show each other all of our forbidden actions!

Shuichi: (Yeah.. I think I get it now.)

Maki: How can we trust you though, you liar?

Kokichi: Ouch, you murderer. You really are cold-blooded and cruel...

Maki: You didn't answer my question. How can you prove that you're not lying when you always do.

Kokichi: Well... 

Shuichi: Hey, guys. I think I might know why. 

Kokichi: ... *Kokichi goes wide-eyed for a second, but then his expression quickily turns into a playful smirk* Oh?

Kaito: Wow, you got it already, Shuichi? 

Maki: Really?

Kaito: Just as expected of my sidekick!

Keebo: But, how?

Tsumugi: Yeah.. way too smart.

Kaede: No, just smart enough.

Kaito: Yeah, he ain't a god.

Rantaro: Care to share it with us?

Shuichi: Well- 

Kokichi: *he goes back to Shuichi and hugs him*

Shuichi: Hey, Kokichi!

Kokichi: Nishishi~ *he whispers into Shuichi's ear* I underestimated you too much.

Shuichi: H-Huh?

Kokichi: Now, I know though~

Shuichi: Kokichi, what are you-

Kokichi: That you could be the perfect partner in crime...

Shuichi: P-Partner?

Kokichi: That is... if you're trustworthy.

Shuichi: Trustworthy..?

  
Kokichi: You never know.. you're not the mastermind.. but I'm still not sure if you could be a traitor.. someone working for the mastermind or.. something else.

Kaito: Hey! Don't interrupt my sidekick!

Miu: Could ya guys stop whispering to each other like you guys are f- Um... nevermind.

Maki: What are you guys talking about? 

Kokichi: Oh, nothing... just don't want to let my forbidden action get spilled out this early... I really don't want everybody to know yet.. at least not until we all decide to share ours.. probably at the same time.

Maki: Damn you.

Kaito: Shuichi, just tell us! 

Shuichi: ...

Miu: Spill it out already!

Keebo: Some of us would really like to know.

Kaede: ...

Rantaro: ..Are you going to? 

Kokichi: Are you trustworthy..? 

Shuichi: Huh? 

* * *

Kokichi: Could you be trustworthy, my beloved?

Shuichi: Kokichi...

Kokichi: Tell me Shuichi Saihara.. can I trust you? 

Shuichi: ...Sorry guys.. I-I think.. I agree with Kokichi.. that we should just reveal our forbidden actions when it's time for everybody to do so too... otherwise it.. could be dangerous.

Miu: What the heck?

Kaito: Dangerous!?

Keebo: So.. you're really not choosing to tell us?

Kokichi: ..Nishishi~ *after hearing that Shuichi has decided to side with him, a mischievous smirk could be seen growing on Kokichi's face, then he mumbles* So I can trust you...

Shuichi: ...

Kaito: What..?

Maki: So you're choosing to side with him...

Shuichi: No, guys I-

Rantaro: Don't worry.. I guess I understand. 

Shuichi: Uh?

Kaito: Huh?

Rantaro: Kokichi.. telling your forbidden action only benefits 'us' and 'not you,' so you're choosing not to tell us. 

Kokichi: Well... I wouldn't say that. *he says playfully*

Rantaro: ...So.. it would 'benefit you' too, yet you 'still choose not to tell' us? 

Tenko: He's probably just messing with us again.

Miu: That little sh- Uh... brat!

Maki: Detective. *she gives him a cold gaze*

Shuichi: Huh?

Maki: Are you really sure you want to side with this lying little brat?

Shuichi: ..Siding? ...I'm not gonna side with anyone. I'm just saying that I agree we shouldn't-

Keebo: But Shuichi.. you decided to help him by not telling us, correct? Isn't that also the same as siding with h-

Kokichi: A person keeps their secrets to protect themselves, right avocado~

Rantaro: ...Sighs.. can't say that I completely understand.. cause telling 'my' forbidden action will surely benefit me and also others... unlike you, which I'm still unsure off.

Kokichi: Oh..? You're giving me compliments for being so mysterious while you're the most mysterious person out of everyone here?

Rantaro: ...

Kokichi: Seriously, if it benefits you and us 'that' much why won't you just tell us what it is now? 'Your' forbidden action.

Miu: Wonder whatever the heck it is..? 

Tenko: What are you hiding, you degenerate!

Kaito: Care to share it 'now,' avocado?

Rantaro: ..Sighs... Honestly, I'd 'prefer to say it now,' but 'there are still things about this new motive that I don't know about..' and... I guess I do somewhat agree with Kokichi. 

Kaito: You too, avocado? 

Keebo: You 'agree with Kokichi?'

Rantaro: I 'mostly' agree.. 'thanks to' what Shuichi clarrfied. 

Keebo: 'Clarrified?'

Maki: That is..?

Rantaro: That 'showing our motives now... could be dangerous.'

Miu: How? Does it really f- ..m-matter 'what time we show our motives' to each other?

Kaito: Yeah... ain't it 'dangerous but our safest bet' regardless of the time? 

Rantaro: Actually... if we were to show our forbiddens now... if it's a difficult one or a very useful one like Himiko's... or actually..  **any kind** ... 'could get taken advantage off easily.'

Himiko: Nyeh..? *she hears her name, she has been trying not to talk to anybody for a while now...*

* * *

Angie: Don't worry, Himiko. If you need anybody to talk to.. you can just trust me over here.

Himiko: Angie..? Oh- oh wait.. I didn't get poisoned.. glad you're not the mastermind.. nyeh, Angie.

Angie: Yes, don't worry. Atua's- um.. well... his grace shall bless you!

Himiko: Huh? 

Angie: For the mean time, Himiko. Atua says that you could refrain from saying his name. 

Himiko: Nyeh..? What? 

Angie: Do not let my preaches of him influence you to speak his name. 

Himiko: Do you not want me to follow At-

Angie: Nevermind! Uh- *it was like she lost her composure for a second* S-Sorry... *she tries to regain her composure* Atua says that you can and that you probably should decide to be a follower of his.. but there is only one catch though.

Himiko: Nyeh.. a catch..?

Angie: He asks that you not say his name, or speak of it at any cost.. especially when you're around me... Well.. only for the whole duration of this motive though. After that, you can speak Atua's name all you want!

Himiko: Nyeh..? "Especially when you're around 'me?'"

Angie: Oh.. especially when you're around 'me' as in 'Angie.' 

Himiko: What? Angie, are you At-

Angie: Ah! Nevermind. 

Himiko: Uh...

Angie: S-Sorry, Himiko. 

Himiko: Nah, it's fine. Nyeh.. are you alright though, Angie..?

Angie: Oh um.. I'm fine. *she touches her bracelet* 

Himiko: Hm... (She's been acting really weird. Angie's the girl that always preaches about Atua, right?) *then it suddenly clicked to Himiko* O-Oh.. uh... um. Is it you're 'forbidden action, Angie?'

Angie: Hm...

Himiko: Huh..?

Angie: Atua says to trust you.. alright. *she shows her forbidden action to Himiko*

Himiko: Oh.. nyeh. " **Witnessing others speak At-** 'U-Um his'  **name** **.** " Whew...

Angie: Whew! I'm glad you caught on to that fairly quickly... Himiko.

Himiko: I'm glad too... Nyeh.. 'I almost activated your forbidden action just by reading it.'

Angie: Haha, Atua says that he is glad that we trusted you.

Himiko: Alright.. I guess... nyeh.

Angie: "You think Angie should keep it a secret," Atua asks?

Himiko: Um.. I'm not so sure about that... but uh.. others might accidentally say it, like maybe how I almost did... so maybe you should.

Angie: Ah, alright. Atua thanks you for the 'useful advice.'

Himiko: Nyeh.. no problem.

Kirumi: ..Sorry to intrude, but I happened to listen into your conversation.

Himiko: Nyeh?

Angie: Ah...

Kirumi: Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret.. you have my word... but I must also tell you...

Angie: Huh?

Kirumi: Ryoma.. seems... to also have heard you girls talking. We were chatting before this.

Himiko: Um...

Angie: Atua asks for you guys to keep it a secret.

Himko: This is an invasion of privacy.. nyeh.

Ryoma: I apologize as well.

Angie: No problem Ryoma.. as long as you also keep it a secret.. Atua will continue to look after you all.

Kirumi: We'll do our best.

Ryoma: ...I'm sorry if this comes out as rude or anything.. but I don't really believe in beings such as At-

Kirumi: *she covers Ryoma's mouth with her hand swiftly but still.. with grace* 

Himiko: Oh no..

Angie: Oh dear...

Kirumi: Sighs...

Ryoma: S-Sorry... my bad. I'll do my best as well.

Angie: Thank you all. Atua is both grateful and happy, he shall bless you.

Ryoma: So.. um. I'm sorry for saying something useless like that a while ago.. I even endangered-

Angie: No no, Atua believes in forgiveness. He is very merciful, you know?

Ryoma: ...Forgiveness.. huh?

Angie: Hm..?

Ryoma: Yeah, I really apologize. *he takes his hat off, in an apologetic manner* 

Angie: It's fine, Ryoma. Atua forgives you! I believe someday.. you'll learn to be his follower as well.

Ryoma: Haha.  I don't know about that though...

Kirumi: Well.. this is certainly a pleasant surprise.

Ryoma: Huh?

Kirumi: You know, I hope that someday you'll be able to learn how to open up...

Ryoma: ..Open up?

Kirumi: Yes, I believe it will do you well.

Ryoma: Yeah.. it would... if it were possible.

Kirumi: ... *she frowns*

Angie: Atua says to cheer up!

Ryoma: ...

Angie: Getting down in the dumps like this will not do anyone good right now, 'negative energy brings misfortune,' Atua says. Aren't they right, guys?

Himiko: Yeah..nyeh.

Ryoma: Well.. I suppose... that 'is' a little possible.

Kirumi: *Kirumi smiles* Good.

Himiko: Hm... by the way, Angie? *she whispers to Angie*

Angie: Yes, Himiko?

Himiko: Is it safe to say that Kirumi and Ryoma aren't..?

Angie: Hm... I would believe so. Atua says to talk to them once more just in case, only if you're alright with risking it though.

Himiko: Hm... alright then. *she calls them* Kirumi and Ryoma?

Kirumi: Yes, Himiko?

Ryoma: What is it?

Himiko: Whew... alright. I guess I could trust the three of you.. and Shuichi.. also Tenko?

Angie: Haha, good. Whew... Thank you for being willing to risk yourself, Himiko. Atua also thanks you too.

Himiko: Oh.. um.. welcome I guess..?

Kirumi: We thank you too.. for trusting in us.. to even risk activating your forbidden action.

Ryoma: Yeah, thank you.

Himiko: Oh.. um. N-Nah guys.. nyeh... it's alright. Receiving a lot of 'thank yous' is a bit tiring... nyeh.

Angie: Haha. Alright, Himiko.

Kirumi: I'll try my best to refrain from stressing you out due to the 'thank yous' that I may give you in the future.

Himiko: Ah- It doesn't really bother me that much...

Angie: Hehe, Atua says that you guys could be really funny people sometimes.

* * *

Rantaro: We will get taken advantage off easily.

Kokichi: Exactly, avocado's right!

Kirumi: Hm? *she notices the other group's fight*

Himiko: Looks like their having a lot of 'fun chatting' over there.. nyeh.

Ryoma: Wouldn't really use the word 'fun.'

Angie: Nor 'chatting.' Haha.

Kirumi: It looks like the 'troublesome child' is what's causing a fuss again.

Himiko: Troublesome child?

Angie: Oo! It looks like Kokichi calling you mom 'is' getting to you, Kirumi.

Kirumi: Oh-

Himiko: Pfft...

Kirumi: That is not what I-

Ryoma: ...If I'm gonna be honest.. Kirumi.. that was a good one.

Kirumi: Sighs...

Maki: ..Won't that be true regardless of the time we choose to show it? 

Rantaro: Yeah, but the 'earlier' we show ours to the others... the 'more time' they have to 'make a plan' to kill us off, to use it for their advantage.. thus it will be more likely for us to 'die at the very start' or at least.. 'fairly earlier' than the others.

Maki: Hm...

Kaito: Yeah, I guess that makes sense, but is it really a strong enough reason to keep it from us? I mean.. some people could still make great plans in a short amount of time, you know? 

Rantaro: What I'm trying to say is that for some... it could be used as a kind off 'shield..' a kind off 'advantage' I guess. 

Kaito: What? 

Rantaro: If someone revealed their forbidden action early on, sorry Maki...

Maki: None taken.

Rantaro: Who would you rather plan to kill? 'Someone who you know what their forbidden action already is,' which you can 'easily take advantage off,' or... 'someone that you have completely no clue of what their forbidden action is,' which could be 'disadvantageous' for you.

Tenko: Why would that be disadvantageous for us?

Rantaro: because... you could accidentally activate their forbidden action. Monokuma stated that 'killing someone by activating their forbidden action won't start a class trial,' therefore your plan would be ruined. 

Shuichi: You would have to find another person to try and kill... preferably someone whose forbidden action you already know.

Kaito: Oh.. so that's it. 

Maki: That's true... as an assassin.. I can definitely say that, that would be the more preferable choice.

Kokichi: Yeah, saying that like you are planning to kill one of us.

Maki: ... *she gives Kokichi a cold glare* You know I can't do that.

Kokichi: Bet you wish you could~

Kaede: Could we not try to bring murder into this conversation again? 

Kaito: Huh? 

Kaede: You were talking like one of us really will decide to kill someone. Let's try not to bring that mindset into the group anymore, alright avocado- Oh sorry, Rantaro. 

Rantaro: At this point.. I'm already starting to get used to it.

Kokichi: But you haven't accepted it yet~

Rantaro: *Rantaro glares at Kokichi*

Kaede: Hehe... s-sorry.

Rantaro: It's fine, but... I think we all could agree.. that we can't simply just stop or refrain from discussing things like murder here.. especially if it's 'that important' in this killing game we're in. 

Kaede: Uh- 

Shuichi: I'm sorry, Kaede...

Kaede: S-Shuichi, you too? Again...

Maki: Don't be stupid. The avoca- ...Rantaro.. is right. Not talking about 'vital' things like this will only lead.. to sure death.

Kaede: U-Um.

Maki: Is that what you want?

Kaede: N-No I-

Maki: Then stop suggesting things like that.. it will only be a waste of time and effort. 

Kaede: ...

Shuichi: Kaede... s-sorry-

Kokichi: Geez, Shumai. You really shouldn't be the one apologizing.

Shuichi: Huh? 

Kokichi: Kayayday, we're waiting! 

Shuichi: Kokichi! 

Kaede: H-Huh?

Kokichi: Apologize!

Kaito: She doesn't have to do that!

Kokichi: Promise, that you'll stop saying annoying and useless crap, maybe then.. I'll actually start seeing worth in you and in your words.

Kaito: Hey! Now that's really offensive, you little jerk!

Miu: Wow, you really are a rude piece of s- Uh pie.. yeah pie.

Keebo: Kokichi, that's not really nice.

Tenko: How about we just stop this mean little degenerate from talking, I could use my Neo-Aikido to do exactly just that!

Kaede: ...

Shuichi: Kokichi, stop! Don't be so-

Kokichi: Wow, even you Shumai. You guys are so mean, all ganging up on me like that, pick on someone your own size. Wahhh-

Kaede: I-I'm sorry...

Kaito: Hey, seriously! Don't take that brat seriously. You don't have to apologize!

Kaede: No... I.. I'll try.

Shuichi: Kaede...

Kokichi: ...

Kaede: I'll try to stop, guys. 

Shuichi: ...

Kokichi: Wow, didn't expect you to actually follow the Ultimate Supreme Leader's commands! Looks like someone really knows their place. 

Kaito: Why you little-

Kokichi: But seriously, I'll give  that apology two out of ten stars. That was pretty bori- ..nah it... it was alright. 

Kaede: Kokichi..?

Kokichi: Just.. make sure you actually stick to that promise.. then maybe... *he mumbles* I could actually see you as someone trustworthy too.

Shuichi: ..? *he heard that* 

Kaito: Then maybe..?

Kaede: It's alright.. I'll try my best.

Kokichi: Meh.. I don't really have a lot of faith in you.. unlike my Shumai over here.. who had just broken my heart, joining with you guys to gang up on me like that... anyway.. so I can't really say I expect much out of you.

Kaede: ...

  
Shuichi: Uh-

Kaito: Why you-

Kokichi: But, your chances really are a hell of a lot better than the dummy Kaito over there that's for sure.

Kaito: Hey!

Kaede: ..Thank you... thank you, Ko.. K-Kokichi.

Kokichi: Nishishi~ How about you try saying 'thank you' while kneeling on the ground like you're begging for mercy!

Shuichi: K-Kokichi!

Tenko: You little degenerate!

Kokichi: Don't worry, my beloved~ I'll reserve a special place for you beside me while it happens.

Shuichi: Uh...

Kaede: *she smiles.. but it somehow looks a little forced* (Thank you, Kokichi... and I'm sorry.)

Shuichi: Huh? *Shuichi again notices this detail, he also recalls that whatever Kaede's forbidden action is.. it has something to do with...*

Maki: So we're all done with this fuss here now, right? Could we continue to what we were discussing a while ago now?

Kaito: Hm.. "to what we were discussing a while ago?" Aren't we already done discussing that? 

Maki: But there's still something I'm not quite sure about yet.

Kaito: Huh?

Rantaro: Is this about 'Kokichi's forbidden action?'

Maki: Yes, he still could be tricking us... using Shuichi to make us trust him, but.. speaking of Shuichi I'm still wondering...

Kokichi: Aw come on, are we really going to talk about this again? Wahhh! Give me a break already. You guys are so mean! 

Maki: Shut up, anyway.. Shuichi.

Shuichi: H-Huh?

Maki: Are you really 'not going to tell us what forbidden action that brat has?'

Shuichi: ..N-No. 

Maki: So you're really choosing his side, huh?

Shuichi: N-No I'm not, Maki. Actually.. 'I haven't seen his forbidden action, displayed on his bracelet' for myself yet, so we still can't be absolutely sure if I'm actually right-

Kokichi: So this is what makes you so unsure... my beloved?

Shuichi: Huh?

Kokichi: Fine. Since I guess you did kind off prove that I could trust you a while ago.. *Kokichi makes a playful smirk again* ..I guess that 'I'll have to prove that I'm trustworthy too.'

Shuichi: H-Huh?

Kokichi: *he pulls Shuichi closer* Nishishi~ Listen up everyone! Only my beloved will know for now...

Shuichi: What?

Kokichi: *he shows Shuichi his forbidden action*

* * *

Shuichi: ...

Kokichi: So.. doesn't that prove my innocence?

Kaito: Well.. sidekick?

Shuichi: ..Yes, yes it does.

Kokichi: Nishishi~ I knew I could trust my beloved! 

Miu: What seriously even is it though?

Kokichi: I told you, only my beloved can know for now!

Shuichi: Don't worry, it's not so shocking, trust me. You could just guess it by putting the two and two together. 

Kaito: Oh, really?

Kokichi: *Kokichi pouts* 

Shuichi: Oh, um...

Kokichi: Aw, come on Shumai. I trusted you!

Miu: Chillax, it's not like he said it straight to our face.

Rantaro: So... anyway.. how 'are' you gonna wake Monokuma up, Kaito?

Kaito: Avocado, the first step to always do something you really don't want to do is to just..... **do it!**

Shuichi: Uh... Just to be safe, avocado do you want to accompany him just in case- Uh!

Rantaro: You.. Sighs... So the detective is also going to start calling me, avocado? Should I really just start accepting it?

Kokichi: Well.. at this point... you really don't have a choice but to accept it as your new official nickname!

Rantaro: Made by you...

Kokichi: Exactly. That's why it's the best! ..Hey, avocado. Maybe you should actually ditch your old name and replace it with this awesome way cooler new one instead!

Rantaro: Sighs...

Kokichi: Take notes from my Shumai here if you really need that much help with the sad 'accepting' part.

Shuichi: Uh- Kokichi!

Kokichi: What? Don't tell me you haven't accepted it either, Shumai!

Shuichi: Um...

Kokichi: Do you hate it that much, Shumai? Here I thought I did a good job at creating it...

Shuichi: N-No, it's alright.

Kokichi: ..What?

Shuichi: I... don't hate it.

Kokichi: Because it isn't as bad as avocado's?

Rantaro: Ah- 

Kaito: Hold up, didn't you just say it was 'awesome' a while ago?

Kokichi: Not compared to my Shumai's it isn't~

Shuichi: Um...

Kokichi: Or maybe you're just lying straight to my face, Shumai? 'That... you don't hate it?' Just to make me feel better...

Shuichi: What? No.. I'm not, Kokichi!

Kokichi: So you love it?

Shuichi: Huh?

Kokichi: If you love it that much I'll make you more~

Shuichi: Uh- What?

Kokichi: But, if the ones you have now are too special for you...

Shuichi: Kokichi, what are you-

Kokichi: *he whispers to Shuichi's ear* Then I'll make sure to keep saying them a lot more, my beloved~

Shuichi: *Shuichi's face clearly flushed pink after hearing that*

Kokichi: A lot more~

Shuichi: S-Stop...

Kokichi: I'll keep spoiling you~

Shuichi: K-Kokichi!

Kokichi: ..So could you also spoil me too-

* * *

Shuichi: *he brakes their hug, and he quickly takes his hat off using it to cover Kokichi's mouth to stop him from saying anymore embarrassing things*

Kokichi: *he goes wide-eyed after seeing Shuichi take his hat off*

Kaede: S-Shuichi?

Shuichi: *he notices what he just did, so quickly pulled his hat back* I-I'm sorry.. that was-

Kokichi: Wow, my beloved! You have such a cute ahoge~ *he touches it*

Shuichi: Wha- Huh? W-Wha..Kokichi! 

Kokichi: Yup, much cuter than Kayayday's and that sad excuse of a robot's over there!

Kaede: Ah-

Keebo: H-Hey, how robophobic!

Shuichi: Kokichi, p-please stop... *he said while his cheeks have gone red, mostly because of embarrassment*

Kokichi: Nope~

Shuichi: P-Please... Ko..Kokichi~

Kokichi: *after hearing Shuichi and seeing his cute blushing face, he finally stopped* ... *his heart seems to start beating faster* (Huh? Well.. this isn't good.)

Shuichi: ... *he puts his hat back on, and looks away from the others and Kokichi, not being able to make eye contact for the moment* T-Thank you...

Kokichi: T-That's weird...

Shuichi: H-Huh?

Kokichi: *he hugs Shuichi again* You're not supposed to make me feel this way.

Shuichi: K-Kokichi..?

Kokichi: You really are special~

Shuichi: Um. *his cheeks flushed pink again* Kokichi.. how could you say embarrassing things like that.. and 'based on your forbidden action... you actually... mean it..?'

Kokichi: ..It's the truth. It really is the truth... I have no choice but to admit what I'm really feeling, Shumai...

Shuichi: Kokichi...

Kokichi: *it was like the mask he always wore was starting to come off slowly.. but surely... because of this motive* ..That's why it's scary... you being special to me is scary.

Shuichi: What does.. 'being special to you' mean..? What are you trying to say, Kokichi?

Kokichi: ...Nothi- Uh.. D-Dammit.. I can't deny it... because of this motive.

Shuichi: Could you tell me, Kokichi?

Kokichi: ..J-Just promise that you'll be my partner, Shuichi.

Shuichi: Y-You're partner in crime?

Kokichi: Wow, you disliked it that much?

Shuichi: N-No.. I didn't.

Kokichi: Then what..?

Shuichi: I just.. I'm not sure yet-

Kokichi: I get it, don't worry. You want to be partners with that piano chick, Kayayday.. or that dumb space boy Kaito.

Shuichi: Kokichi...

Kokichi: It's alrigh- No... dammit.. i-it's not.. not... Sighs...

Shuichi: Not..?

Kokichi: *he suddenly breaks the hug* Hey, Kaito dumbo! How are you doing, got yourself killed yet? *he changes the subject*

Kaito: He isn't budging... guess I'll just have to risk angering him.. Hey! Momokuma, wake up!

Shuichi: Uh- Kokichi!

Kokichi: What? Did you already miss our dirty little conversation..?

Shuichi: D-Dirty!? *he turned tomato red*

Kokichi: Nishishi~ .... *Kokichi Suddenly frowned for a second, before switching his expression up again like he was keeping up a facade of some kind* Nevermind. I  already know that you don't!

Shuichi: ...

Kokichi: Nishishi~ Guess I really will be forever alone.

Shuichi: What?

Kokichi: Nevermind, Shumai. Nevermind...

Shuichi: Kokichi, it's not completely true... that I didn't-

Kokichi: So let's just not talk about this anymore, kay my beloved?

Shuichi: Huh?

Kokichi: It's getting pretty bori- Um... I.. I'd just... rather not, alright?

Shuichi: ...

Kaito: MO-NO-KU-MAAA! Please wake up already!

Kaede: Could we escape since he's unconcious..?

Maki: I don't think that it'd be that easy...

Rantaro: How is it going?

Maki: Not well... no progress.

Tenko: What would bears want to hear so that they'd wake up?

Himiko: Nyeh... honey?

Kirumi: Meat, I suggest?

Ryoma: Knowing Monokuma, he'd probably only listen if we...

Angie: Atua suggests to follow Ryoma's idea!

Tenko: Alright, Ryoma. *Tenko goes to Kaito and whispers something*

Kaito: *he nods in agreement and shouts out loud* No, Everybody! Monokuma still isn't waking up! At this point, I seriously might just give in... give into 'despair!'

*after hearing that word Monokuma's body suddenly twitched*

* * *

  
Kaito: Uh-

Tenko: Did it work-

Monokuma: Urgh... just 5 more minutes.

Kaito: What?

Monokuma: I just said 10 more minutes...

Kaito: No, you said-

Monokuma: Meh.. 15 minutes.

Kaito: Which is it?

Monokuma: Grrr... I said just 0 more minutes till I wake up! That's what I said! 

*and with that Monokuma finally got up and started talking again*

Monokuma: Ya little brats! You guys were taking too long! None of ya payed attention to me anymore so I just decided to drift off to sleep... All of you were just sooo dang despairfully boring! Luckily, I'm still quite excited for this new motive.. so you better make the most out of it or I'll really get disappointed and start executing you all!

Rantaro: ..Could you continue from where you last 'left off?'

Monokuma: Left off? Left off what?

Rantaro: You were gonna say something, but you accidentally revealed that Maki was an assassin so you stopped.

Monokuma: Oh, I meant 'left off where!' Where did we last 'left off?' His young students.. do your headmaster a favor and help him recall...

Kaito: Sighs...

Monokuma: Or I'll gouge your eyes out!

Kaito: Guah!

Tenko: Kyahh!

Rantaro: Sighs... it was about...

Shuichi: He was going to tell us if we were just going to be knocked out or not.. that is.. if we were injected by...

Kaede: A 'sleep inducing despair?'

Shuichi: ..Yes, after we reach these 'time limits' I guess..?

Kokichi: ...Wow, Shumai. You're really proving yourself a lot now.

Shuichi: Uh- Um.. thanks.

Kokichi: ..Looks like Shumai here did all the work for you in that explanation, Avocado!

Rantaro: Uh-

Monokuma: Anyway, thanks to some respectful students over here you've jogged my memory back on! Anyway, continuing from where we last left off... *he suddenly paused as if waiting for someone to say something*

Rantaro: ...?

Monokuma: Ahem..?

Rantaro: Uh.. So are we just gonna 'get knocked out' or what?

Monokuma: Yes, precisely! After a certain amount of time has passed you will reach a 'time limit' when a certain 'timer' runs out.. then there will be a beeping sound coming from your bracelets, you will then be injected by a sleep inducing drug from it as well!

Miu: Did he just say dru- 

Keebo: *Keebo interrupts Miu as if to stop her from saying something that she will most definitely regret later.. that is if she will even be alive after...* D-Drugs? That's a little... ehehe.

Miu: Uh- Oh.. yeah, that's right! Their pretty.. uh... Yeah, I'll stop now.

Kaito: Oh good, so it won't kill us? Finally.. something that's not going to endanger any of our lives.

*For some 'strange reason' Gonta and Kaede flinched at his words*

* * *

Kokichi: Duh.

Kaede: ...

Maki: Is it really just that though? Will we just be forced into a nap time or something?

Kirumi: Nap time?

Maki: Even if I'm not the Ultimate Child Caregiver.. I used to live in an orphanage and helped out there.

Kaito: Hm, yeah. That makes sense! Does that mean you could look after this little brat for us?

Kokichi: Hey, I am so not a kid anymore!

Shuichi: Haha.

Kokichi: Shush! Shumai, you traitor!

Shuichi: Ah-

Maki: I'd actually rather die...

Kokichi: Then die! It would do us a whole big favor if a murderer like you was killed off at the start.

Kaito: Hey!

Shuichi: Kokichi!

Maki: *she glares at Kokichi dead in the eye*

Korekiyo: Kehehe~

Kokichi: ..Why are you laughing over there?

Korekiyo: *suddenly he stopped giggling, it felt unnaturally stopped* ... 

* * *

Kokichi: Hey, why'd you stop so suddenly too? You can't pretend like you didn't, we already heard you!

Korekiyo: ... *he looks away*

Kokichi: Hey, hey!

Shuichi: ..W-Wait, Kokichi.. it might be his...

Maki: Why did you laugh, Korekiyo? Is there something funny with joking around about death, murder, and such?

Korekiyo: Oh, no no. It's just that... hm.

Maki: ..You know I always felt as if you had a weird presence... a little like a blood thirsty serial killer the one that's actually itching to kill.

Korekiyo: ...

Kokichi: ...

Maki: You know.. I could be wrong, but I've seen and have assassinated a lot of individuals such as people like them.. and they all usually give off the same feeling.

Kokichi: What? Like they're creepy?

Maki: Uh- ..Stop.

Kokichi: Yeah, I totally understand. I mean you kinda give off a creepy vibe too, Maki.

Maki: *she gives Kokichi the death glare* Sighs... more like.. weird... or.. insane-

Kaito: Dude, stop being such a jerk to Makiroll!

Maki: M-Makiroll?

Kaito: What? You like it? Great, cause it's fitting for a cute person like you .

Kokichi: Bleh. Such big fat lies.

Tenko: 'Really' now, you little degenerate!?

Maki: C-Cute?

Kaito: Exactly-

Maki: Do you want to die..?

Kaito: Guah!

Maki: Sorry, saying that is kind off a habit of mine.

Kaito: Oh, a-alright.. I mean.. since you are the Ultimate Assassin I guess that makes sense! *he gives her a thumbs up*

Maki: ..You accepted it just like that?

Kaito: Yeah, why shouldn't I? Do you even still kill people? I don't think you plan to.

Maki: Maybe you're just a fool.

Kaito: Uh- Hey.

Kokichi: Nishishi~ At least that's one thing I can agree on with someone like you.

Kaito: Come on!

Shuichi: Relax, Kaito. Haha.

Kaito: Not you too, sidekick!

Korekiyo: Hey. ..?

Shuichi: Yes, Korekiyo?

Kaito: Yeah, dude?

Kokichi: Finally gonna confess?

Maki: Yeah?

Korekiyo: Kekeke~ So that confirms it then...

Kaito: Confirms what?

* * *

Korekiyo: *Korekiyo shows his forbidden action to them*

" **Can only speak to women.** "

Shuichi: Yeah.. so that's what you meant.

Maki: Hm... so that's why.

Kokichi: Oh, that must've been tough. You could only talk to someone like Maki, the murderer in our group here.

Tenko: Hey, I'm here too!

Kaede: Same here.. and others.

Kaito: Hey, could you seriously stop dude!

Kokichi: Never! Once a murderer always a murderer!

Shuichi: Sighs... 

Maki: Anyway, what did you mean by 'confirm?'

Shuichi: ..He talked to all of us technically, right? When he said "Hey guys..." he wasn't directing it to or speaking to any specific person in our group, correct?

Maki: Right. Oh.. so?

Shuichi: Yeah, maybe his forbidden action won't kill him 'if he's talking to a group,' as long as that group has a girl or has girls in it.

Kaito: Even if there are also guys in that group?

Shuichi: Yeah.

Maki: So 'it won't activate if he's talking to a group filled with girls and boys,' did I get that correctly?

Shuichi: Yes, Makiro- M-Maki.

Maki: Do you want to die..?

Shuichi: Um..

Kokichi: 'It also won't activate if he's speaking out loud to himself,' right Shumai?

Shuichi: Uh.. yes, I guess so.

Maki: Like when he said "So that confirms it then..." he wasn't really talking to anyone in the group.

Kaito: Yeah, he was probably talking to himself.

Kokichi: Like a weirdo!

Kaito & Maki: Shut up.

Kokichi: Gee, what a power couple. How annoying, but yeah I both hate you so you guys go great together.

Shuichi: Kokichi-

Kokichi: So what do you say? Shumai and I versus you guys? Which is the stronger couple?

Shuichi: W-What?

Korekiyo: I'll see you guys later...

Maki: Wait, you still haven't answered my question.

————————————————————

Korekiyo: Kekeke~ As lovely as you are, Maki. You're still a killer, I'm not sure if 'sister' would like the company of someone like you. 

Maki: W-What? Do you have a sister here?

Korekiyo: Kekeke~ It's a bit more complicated than that.

Maki: Then what is it?

Korekiyo: We all have our secrets that we'd rather keep, you only revealed yours because Monokuma had told everyone. Basically, you didn't have any choice in the matter.

Maki: ...

Korekiyo: But I do.. and I'd rather keep it a secret for now since it's more convenient for me.

Maki: It would be more 'convenient' if you were to tell of us what you are hiding so that we could sort this out now rather than just waiting for it to cause problems later.

Korekiyo: You mean it would be more convenient for 'you' guys, correct? 

Maki: ...

Korekiyo: I wonder.. what if Monokuma hadn't slipped that out, would you have told everyone your real talent, yourself Maki?

* * *

Maki: ...

Korekiyo: I'll see you later then. *he goes to a more isolated area in the gym*

Maki: ...Sighs.

Gonta: Anyway, Monokuma.. can Gonta ask something?

Monokuma: Yes, yes. Go, ahead.

Gonta: If there is 'thing' on Gonta  bracelet called 'fourth time limit,' does it mean fourth time we sleep?

Kaede: *she flinched when Gonta said "fourth time limit"*

Monokuma: If you meant..  "If there is this thing on my bracelet that says, 'the fourth time we reach a time limit,' does it mean the fourth time we get knocked out, sleep, the timer runs out, or we hear the beeping noise ?" Then yes, exactly!

Kaede: ... *she looks at Kokichi*

Kokichi: ..? *he spots Kaede looking at him*

Kaede: Uh- *she quickly looks away*

Kokichi: Seriously..? *he shouts out loud* I saw you Kaede!

* * *

*the others nearby look at Kokichi*

Shuichi: Huh?

Kaede: Sorry.. not right now, Kokichi.

Kokichi: ..?

Shuichi: Hm.

Keebo: Why? Is there something wrong, Kaede?

Kaede: It's nothing.

Shuichi: ...

Rantaro: Anyway, Monokuma.. is there nothing else?

Monokuma: Huh?

Rantaro: About the 'time limits' I mean.

Monokuma: Oh.. now that you mention it... *Monokuma grins evilly* There is another 'thing' to it.. Phuhuhu~

Kaito: Uh- Come on! Are you serious? Just when I was going to say that the time limit was probably the 'safest' thing in this whole motive.

Monokuma: You're wrong... so wrong.. so dreadfully despairfully wrong! Uphuphuphu~

Kaito: Alright.. alright, geez. I get it.

Maki: I knew it, so there was more.

Kirumi: I'm quite worried.

Ryoma: Yeah. I have a very bad feeling about this. 

Angie: Atua also thinks this is bad news! 

Himiko: Is it really 'that' important.. for him.. Nyeh... 'important enough' that he would get 'this' excited?

Monokuma: Yes, it is important! So very very very important! Phuhuhu~

Kaito: Uh... oh no.

Miu: Something that fu- 

Keebo: Fun! I mean uh- No... Not so very.. fun-

Miu: I-I meant, something that 'very'  important to Monokuma?

Keebo: Could only be something that 'causes a lot of despair...'

Maki: And the 'thing' that does cause a lot of despair...

Shuichi: Is...

Monokuma: Death! That's right everybody! Death and murder! Uphuphuphu~

Kaito: But, I thought that the 'time limits' don't kill anybody!

Kokichi: He only said that the thing you would be 'injected with,' when the timer runs out, 'wouldn't kill anybody.' He didn't explain anything that would happen yet 'during and after the timer ran out,' Kaito you dummy!

Kaito: Ugh- Why you!

Keebo: Plus, is it true that 'all' of us will be knocked out by that injection?

Monokuma: ...Hm.. well technically yes. But, I mean a jerk from a 'past' killing game did manage to find a way...

Shuichi: F-From the past?

Rantaro: So... there are other killing games. Not just us.

Kaede: And from the past? So there were some before us?

Rantaro: And there probably still will be in the future...

Kaede: ...

*suddenly almost everyone's faces fell into despair after hearing that*

* * *

C H A P T E R 1 | THE NEW NG CODES MOTIVE | AND I INTRODUCE TO YOU THE NEW MOTIVE!

END

Students Remaining: 16

Revealed NG Codes: (suggested by: _Awesomeness_Primal_ )

Maki ||> " **Cannot commit an act of violence.** "

Miu ||> " **Cursing or saying inappropriate things after the game starts.** "

Himiko ||> " **Can only speak to someone who isn't the mastermind.** "

Angie ||> " **Witness others speak Atua's name.** "

Korekiyo ||> " **Can only speak to women.** "

To Be Continued...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually supposed to be longer but then it already got to 11,000+ words so I splitted it. Now the other part will be in chapter 2. I might post a new chapter every other week, but this isn't final yet. Thank you for reading. Have a great day everyone.


	2. Questions.. and Questions.. Some Cannot Be Answered...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has questions.
> 
> Everyone needs to keep their hopes up.
> 
> But what will they do if the questions cannot be answered?
> 
> But what will they do if they continue to suspect one another, in trying to figure out, who could possibly be the mastermind and the traitor?
> 
> When will the questions be answered? 
> 
> Is staying hopeful even still necessary?
> 
> Could they figure it out for themselves?
> 
> Time shall start ticking... 
> 
> soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have a great day everyone! I apologize that this chapter took so long, I'm in the process of trying to find the right schedule or time to write so that I can balance it out with school. Thank you for waiting and with that I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**The New NG Codes Motive | Chapter 2 | Questions.. and Questions.. Some Cannot Be Answered...**

Rantaro: Unless we find out the truth.

Kaede: Huh?

Rantaro: Unless we figure out what's really going on here.

Kaede: The truth..?

Rantaro: Yeah, so that we could do something about this.

Kaede: Yeah.

Rantaro: You agree?

Kaede: Yes! That's it, we gotta bust outta here with everyone... we just have to escape before...

Kaito: Yeah, that's right. We can't give up yet. There's still hope.

Tenko: Yeah, exactly! Some actually 'alright' words coming from you, degenerate.

Kaito: What?

Maki: Just get out. Yeah.. that's it. Wasn't that our goal from the beginning?

Kokichi: You mean the plan we just threw out of the window? Yeah, it was pretty sad how Kayayday kept trying to push us to our deat- limit.. before.

Shuichi: K-Kokichi!

Kaito: Uh... Then let's not despair again!

Kokichi: That's not possible.

Kaito: Then let's make the impossible, possible!

Kokichi: Ugh, if you wanted to make a cringey catchphrase, you're actually doing a really great job at making one.

Kaito: Hey!

Kirumi: So do we owe her an apology?

Kokichi: Ugh, no! Mom, even if it's from you.. I'm not going to apologize for choosing not to di- d-despair from that torture!

Shuichi: You mean... the.. 'Death Road of Despair?' 

Kokichi: Yeah, damn that was annoying. It was just a waste of our time.

Tsumugi: Might've been our only option though...

Kokichi: Nope, never again. Did you really want us to despair for longer- Oh.. wait a second. Wow, looks like Tsuboring finally joined the conversation again!

Tsumugi: T-Tsuboring?

Kokichi: Yeah, don't blame me for that nickname. You were the one always calling yourself plain and stuff.. so all I did was create a more fitting name for you.

Kaito: Kokichi, you little-

Tsumugi: That's mean, Kokichi.

Kokichi: Shouldn't have joined back into the conversation then.

Shuichi: Sighs...

Kaito: Anyway, what I was saying is.. we can't afford to give into despair yet!

Miu: Guess a genius like me can't afford to thrown in the towel just yet either, still gotta share my genius inventions to the world, ya know?

Keebo: Hehe. That's true.

Miu: Oh... um. You believe in me..?

Keebo: Yeah, why wouldn't I? Your talent itself proves volumes that you're capable.

Miu: Mweeph!

Keebo: W-Why? What's wrong? Did I say something..? *his robot cheeks strangely flushed a little pink, he also seemed quite concerned*

Himiko: Nyeh... Guess despairing 'is' a lot more tiring.

Angie: Atua agrees with that.

Kirumi: I agree.. 'hoping' seems to be the better option.

Ryoma: Well.. it might not be too bad... I guess.

Tenko: Can't let my Neo-Aikido go to waste and not use it to help you guys out here! Even if that includes you degenerates!

Korekiyo: *from a farther distance* Kekeke~ Marvelous...

Gonta: Gonta can believe... yeah. Gonta can hope!

Kaede: Yeah, we can do it.. especially with you Shuichi.

Shuichi: What?

Kaede: You could help us find the truth!

Shuichi: Um.. I don't know if I-

Kaede: Before the inevitable happens...

Shuichi: Huh?

Kaede: So I believe... no. We believe in you Shuichi!

Kokichi: For once.. maybe I could actually agree with those kind off barf inducing words a little.

Kaede: Uh- K..Kokichi?

Kokichi: Just a little...

Kaede: Hehe... alright. *she looked like she was forcing her smile*

Shuichi: *Shuichi noticed* Kaede... Why?

Kaede: Huh-

Monokuma: Bleh! All of you just.. bleh!

————————————————————

Kaito: Huh?

Monokuma: There's too much hope in the room, so let me finally tell you all 'what really happens' during a time limit!

Maki: Death...

Monokuma: Took the word right outta my mouth!

Keebo: But, why and.. 'how?'

Shuichi: You said that.. there was someone who was able to not fall asleep during a time limit before, did they kill someone? Was that how there was death in this..?

Monokuma: No, that's wrong!

Keebo: Huh!?

Monokuma: Nope! Wrong. Uphuphuphu~ So despairfully wrong.

Keebo: Then how? How does someone die when there is 'no one' to kill them?

Monokuma: Who says that there 'won't be' anyone to kill someone?

Keebo: H-Huh?

Rantaro: Are you trying to tell us that there is 'someone that won't be injected' to fall asleep among us?

Monokuma: No! 'All of you totes real people' will be injected.

Keebo: Huh? Hm...

Kaito: Then how the heck!?

Shuichi: Could it be the 'mastermind-'

Monokuma: It 'can or can't...'

Shuichi: Huh?

Monokuma: I won't tell you.. since the mastermind 'can still be among you guys.'

Kaito: O-Oh yeah. That's right... 

Shuichi: So does that mean... is there a chance that 'it might not be any of us in this room?'

Tenko: Guah! Could it be you, Monokuma?

Monokuma: No, I'll never be directly responsible for anyone's murder!

Kaito: Oh, whew.

Kokichi: Kaito.. what do you mean, "Whew?"

Kaito: What?

Kokichi: That just means that we can't blame Monokuma for anyone's death. It would 

mean that the killer really would be one of us. Wahh! Some of us really are going to be murderers!

Kaito: Uh-

Monokuma: I won't be responsible for anyone's death unless... it's an execution~

Kaede: Uh!

Monokuma: So don't get too comfortable with me yet, my dear students!

Maki: 'Comfortable with someone like you?' Sorry, but I don't think that's possible.

Monokuma: Gee, some of you guys really know how to pull on my heart strings. Boy, I really love that some of you guys are already so despairingly great at knowing how to cause someone despair! Uphuphuphu~

Maki: ... *her hand was shaking, like she was trying to hold herself back again*

Monokuma: Good luck with trying to search for that mastermind among you guys! Phuhuhu~

Kaede: Mastermind...

Kaito: That's the only way... huh?

Kaede: The only way to stop this killing game before...

Shuichi: *Shuichi notices that Kaede is looking a bit troubled* Kaede? Are you okay?

Kaede: Ah- Um, Shuichi?

Shuichi: Sorry, you were looking a bit... troubled.

Kaede: Oh, um. Ahaha, don't worry I'm fine.

Shuichi: A-Alright...

Kokichi: ...You're not good at lying, Kaede.

Kaede: Huh?

Shuichi: Uh-

Kokichi: Yeah, that was pretty bad. Plus, I hate liars. Wahh!

Kaede: ...

Shuichi: But.. how..? (How... is that? If he's not lying... how would that make sense?)

Kaede: Huh? ..Shuichi?

Shuichi: Oh, nevermind. It's nothing.

Kirumi: So there really is a mastermind among us then?

Ryoma: Yeah.

Tsumugi: So... can we really still trust-

—————————————————————

Rantaro: We just have to be cautious for now.. continue Monokuma.

Monokuma: Anyway, here's the juicy meat on the bone!

Rantaro: Meet on the bone?

Monokuma: A bear's favorite! Anyway, during the time you're all passed out, sleeping peacefully~

Kaito: Wouldn't really call it 'peaceful.'

Monokuma: Boy! You sure do love interrupting your headmaster, seems like someone really wants to get a taste of that spicy meat on the bone!

Kaito: Meat on the..?

Monokuma: Death! Blood curdling and blood quenching death! Execution~

Kaito: Gahh!

Monokuma: Alright, now learn to shut up or if I sleep again.. I really won't tell you guys any more 'information' regarding the-

Kaito: Regarding 'this new motive?'

Kokichi: Kaito, shut up!

Kaito: Uh-

Monokuma: 'New motive..?' Hm... actually.. I was planning on calling it 'The New NG Codes Motive!'

Rantaro: NG codes?

Himiko: Sounds alright... I guess.

Monokuma: What do you mean "sounds alright?" Why 'just alright?'

Himiko: Nyeh.. um... I meant 'great.'

Monokuma: Fix the words in you thoughts more carefully next time! Also, be more aware of 'who' exactly you're talking to! You know.. especially with your fobidden action and all?

Himiko: Um-

Tenko: Hey! Don't pick on Himiko like that!

Monokuma: Picking on her? No, I am not picking on her! Just giving her a piece of.. 'very helpful' advice from the wise headmaster to the despairing student.

Rantaro: Anyway, could we finally let Monokuma continue?

Kaito: Uh- Alright.. fine.

Rantaro: Great.. now, Monokuma..?

Monokuma: Finally, no interuptions. Ahem! So I was saying.. that during the time you're all passed out... something.. 'interesting' will happen.. and by the time you all wake up again... Phuhuhu~

Shuichi: Yeah, as Maki guessed correctly a while ago.. it had something to do with 'death,' you said it also had something to do with.. 'murder?' Maybe?

Monokuma: Ding ding ding! Correct. I should really give five gold stars to our detective here! But sadly.. I don't have any. How despairing...

Shuichi: Uh-

Kokichi: Nishishi~ My beloved really is the most useful one here. 

Shuichi: Um... *he looked away with his cheeks flushing slightly pink from that compliment*

Rantaro: So what do the 'time limits' have to do with 'death and murder?'

Monokuma: Phuhuhu~ Finally, we're getting to the good and juicy parts! 

Kaito: Uh.. Nope, that still sounds a little weird-

Kokichi: Kaito, when will you learn to shut up! Come on guys, hold him down.. we need to tape his mouth shut!

Kaito: What? No, I ain't letting you pin me down!

Tenko: If it wasn't this little degenerate who suggested the idea, I would have already used my Neo-Aikido to do so!

Kaito: Makiroll and my sidekick help me out here!

Maki: You're on your own. Plus, this whole thing is just a waste of effort anyway.

Kaito: What? No! Shuichi?

Shuichi: Ehehe... *he gives the 'I'm-sorry-but-you're-on-your-own-look' to Kaito*

Kaito: Y-You too? No!

Kokichi: Thank you dear Shumai~

Shuichi: Uh- I'm still not going to help either though.

Kaito: How could you guys just-

Kokichi: Chillax.. Tenko never said that she'd help.. she just said that if it were another person that suggested the awesome idea then she would've helped.

Kaito: 'A-Awesome idea?' What do you mean awesome? That was awful-

Kokichi: Shhh! Now promise to seal that mouth of yours shut now, alright?

Kaito: Look I'm not the only one who-

Kokichi & The others: Shh!

Kaito: Sighs... this is so unfair guys. *after that, he zipped his mouth shut*

Shuichi: Thank you, Kaito.

Monokuma: Anyway, so.. while you're all sleeping.. 'someone...'

Rantaro: Someone?

Monokuma: The 'attacker!'

Tenko: A-Attacker?

Shuichi: The mastermind?

Monokuma: Call them the mastermind or whatever! Just know that I refer to them as the 'attacker!'

Shuichi: So.. could they not be the mastermind?

Monokuma: Just know that there is a 'traitor' among you guys!

Rantaro: A traitor..

Kaede: S-So this 'attacker is the traitor?'

Monokuma: Yes!

Keebo: There's 'one' traitor or attacker among us and a mastermind?

Monokuma: Uphuphuphu~

Keebo: Um... You didn't answer my-

Monokuma: Moving on! I believe that some of you guys are smart enough to make the connection. That when I mean 'attacker..' I mean 'a person that will attack someone!'

Kaede: D-During the time we're all asleep?

Rantaro: So this attacker... 'they wouldn't be asleep, correct?'

Monokuma: Of course not! While the rest of you are sleeping peacfully, the attacker will wake up!

Himiko: Will there only be.. 'one attacker' though.. nyeh?

Keebo: I was wondering the same thing as well.

Monokuma: Obviously nyeh!

Himiko: Nyeh?

Tenko: Don't mock her!

Monokuma: 'One attacker will wake up in every time limit!'

Keebo: Is there only 'one traitor or attacker in total?'

Monokuma: Ahem.. ahem!

Keebo: U-Um.. do we have 'the same attacker in every-'

Monokuma: So this 'attacker.. once they wake up, they will be tasked to kill someone!'

Keebo: Uh- ..W-Why do you keep ignoring my questions?

Monokuma: Oh sorry, did I have to pay attention to the robot too? Forgot you were also another student and another participant of the killing game...

Keebo: T-That's so robophobic!

Monokuma: Well.. you should be thanking me, especially with 'your forbidden action' and all?

Keebo: U-Uh... *he fell silent after that*

Kokichi: ...I could think of way cooler burns.

Monokuma: No you cannot! Excuse me-

Kokichi: Wanna work together then?

Monokuma: Oh?

Kokichi: Nishishi~ Just kidding... I would never-

Maki: Shut up... but.. I guess I wouldn't put it past you.. working with someone like him.

Kokichi: Blah.. blah. Anyway, so Monokuma keeps avoiding this 'toaster's' questions... what of it?

Tsumugi: Toaster?

Kokichi: Sighs... the useless robot over there!

Keebo: ...

Shuichi: Sighs...

Rantaro: ..It might just be because.... Hey.. Monokuma, you don't actually want to reveal the answer to us yet, do you-

Monokuma: Anyway, off to my 'actual' human and real students.. the attacker shall kill someone.

Keebo: ...

Miu: C-Cheer up.

Keebo: H-Huh?

Miu: Wouldn't want to work with a robot that's all sad and gloomy...

Keebo: ..Whew.

Miu: Whew?

Keebo: U-Um, thank you Miu.

Miu: T-Thank you? *she went wide-eyed with her cheeks quickly flushing pink*

Keebo: Yeah, I appreciate-

Monokuma: Achoo! All the dirtiness of you guys trying to cheer each other up and giving each other hope is making my nose runny.

Keebo: What?

Monokuma: Disgusting!

Miu: Mweeph!

Monokuma: Anyway, enough of that please, especially from you slutty-face! 

Miu: Eeeph!

Keebo: H-Hey!

Monokuma: Ahem, no more questions?

Miu: U-Um...

Monokuma: Yes..? Better make up for it with this one!

Miu: E-ek! About.. the uh.. attacker f- Uh.. killing people...

————————————————–———

Monokuma: Yeah..? Your words are getting quite hard to understand, pig-slut. How despairful~

Miu: U-Uh.. W-While we're fu- Uh frog.. uh no. U-Um... While we're uh.. asleep?

Monokuma: Welp, whatever... Her words, that are so super hard to understand, will be 'your problem' anyway! Good luck with that despair~

Miu: U-Uh...

Kokichi: Wow, thanks a lot, pig-face.. and here I thought we only had Gonta to deal with. 

Shuichi: Kokichi!

Gonta: Kokichi not worry, Gonta and Miu learn to get better together! 

Kokichi: Well that's naiive... 

Maki: At least they're a whole lot easier to deal with than you. 

Kokichi: ...Well, I'm not gonna deny that, but that's what makes me a hell of a lot more interesting than you guys, right? 

Monokuma: Anyway, the pig-slut's right! 'The attacker will be killing one of you guys while you are all asleep.'

Kirumi: So you wouldn't even be aware.. when you die.

Tsumugi: Talk about the tragic 'dying in your sleep trope,' to know that there is a possibility of it happening to you.. is quite terrifying... quite 'despairing.'

Himiko: That's a bit scary... nyeh.

Kokichi: Shh! We don't speak of that word, Tsuboring.

Tsumugi: Uh- Kokichi...

Korekiyo: Kekeke~ Must not get on 'that' person's bad side then...

Kaede: If we only knew who 'that' person was..

Korekiyo: Does that mean, we only have to wait until this so-called time limit.. for it to all be over?

Tenko: You sound like you really want this thing to happen then, you degenerate! *she shouts across the gym to reach Korekiyo's ears*

Shuichi: But Monokuma keeps saying 'time limits' like there's definitely 'more than one.' I mean, even the 'fourth time limit Gonta mentioned proves that.'

Kokichi: Sounds like an easy kill.

Tenko: Y-You too, little degenerate?

Maki: What did you expect?

Monokuma: No! The 'death by an attacker will not start a class trial!'

Tenko: W-Wait, what? So people could just die unexpectedly like that f-for..?

Kokichi: No reason! Which means that their deaths would mean nothing! Completely useless and just a complete waste. Wahhh! Poor us!

Kaito: Their deaths w-wouldn't mean nothing! People would care! We would care!

Ryoma: So people will die regardless if we all choose to promise not to kill one another. 

Kokichi: Duh. Promising like that will never work anyway. Promises are always meant to be broken after all.

Kaede: ...

Kaito: Shut up- Uh I mean... *he covers his mouth using his hand because of what he promised to do a while ago...*

Kokichi: ..Exactly, proves my point!

Maki: Sighs...

Gonta: Gonta has a question.

Monokuma: Yes, my dear student. Speak your mind!

Gonta: Um... Gonta wondering... if 'attacker does not' decide 'kill?'

Monokuma: ...Nah. That ain't possible. Well... almost.. ain't...

Shuichi: Huh? Was there someone who-

Monokuma: Shut up! Almost everyone gives into despair anyway! So.. whoever the attacker is.. will always decide to kill!

Keebo: That's a little...

Maki: Cruel?

Keebo: Ah- Sorry... n-nevermind. I didn't mean to offend you in anyway, Ultimate Assassin.

Maki: It's fine. I didn't feel offended at all.

Kokichi: Plus, we all know that it's my job to offend Miss Murderer over here.

Maki: ... *she gives Kokichi the 'do-you-want-to-die' look"

Rantaro: Is the attacker 'always the same person after every time limit?'

Monokuma: Ah... again? Sighs... well- That's classified information!

Rantaro: What?

Keebo: S-So that's it.

Monokuma: Just kidding~ I'd just prefer to see you guys suffer and despair while trying to figure that out!

Rantaro: ...

Shuichi: Sighs...

Keebo: T-That's your only reason..?

Maki: It's always his reason.

Kokichi: Yeah, you should've gotten used to it by now. You're a robot! You were made to understand and solve things we can't, or are you really just that useless?

Keebo: Uh-

Shuichi: Sighs... Kokichi.

Kokichi: What, Shumai? Just smacking some 'sense' into a robot that doesn't have any 'common sense,' but what can I say? Guess you shouldn't really expect for a robot to have any of that in the first place, huh?

Keebo: ...

Shuichi: Just.. watch your words.

Kokichi: Oh? Is Shumai concerned-

Shuichi: They could be very hurtful sometimes.

Kokichi: ...

—————————————————————

Shuichi: Kokichi?

Kokichi: What? Do you expect me to baby them?

Shuichi: What? No, Kokichi-

Kokichi: We're in a killing game, Shumai. Now's not the time to hold back on some harsh 'constructive critism!'

Shuichi: C-Constructive critism?

Kokichi: Well... mostly. 

Maki: You mean mostly 'destructive' critism.

Kokichi: That's mostly reserved for you, murderer!

Maki: ...

Shuichi: (Constructive critism... so that's how he sees this. Is this his way of actually trying to help..? By saying these... harsh things.. the 'flaws' of others..? What does he hope this will achieve? What does he hope this will change? ...Does.. he hope that-)

Kokichi: Wow, you seem to be really deep in thought, Shumai! Whatcha thinking about..? Oh! Is it about me..? Trying to solve the ultimate lie that is me, are we..? Could my beloved detective really be spending this much time thinking about me?

Shuichi: *he let his guard down, letting his cheeks flush pink at that moment*

Kokichi: ...Oh, so it really was about me. *it seems like Shuichi was not the only one who let his guard down, so Kokichi's cheeks flushed a little pink as well, before rushing to put his supposed mask back on* ..Wow, I'm really honored! But.. sorry to say, you'll never understand me, Shumai!

Shuichi: Kokichi... y-you.... Is saying these harsh words your way of letting everyone know their flaws? So that hopefully.. they can learn how to fix them?

Kokichi: U-Uh- ... *he goes wide-eyed for a moment*

Shuichi: ...Kokichi?

Kokichi: Well, I'm not gonna deny you.. or answer you on that either, my beloved! *he dodges the question*

Shuichi: You're not..? (That's a little unfair.) *the curious detective makes a disappointed pouting face*

Kokichi: *he notices Shuichi making that pouting face* (So cute... Damn.. the face you're making right now is so unfair...) W-Well.. maybe...

Shuichi: Huh? *it was like seeing the lying little leader's mask beginning to crack even if for just a little bit*

Kokichi: Trust your psychic detective skills, Shumai!

Shuichi: Huh? Kokichi, are you trying to say that I'm right-

Kokichi: Nishishi~

Shuichi: (Well... at least I'm understanding him a little bit better now.) Thank you for hinting, Kokichi.

Kokichi: ..Huh-

————————————————————

Tenko: Monokuma, you degenerate!

Monokuma: It's headmaster! Head-mas-ter! Get it right next time... or face the consequences~

Tenko: Eek!

Rantaro: Anyway... so 'this traitor.. this attacker... will keep killing us until...'

Monokuma: 'Until one of you decides to kill someone by neither activating someone's forbidden action nor killing someone during the time you're all knocked out thanks to the time limit rule!'

Rantaro: We'll also have to 'find out who this attacker is.. so that we could put a stop to the deaths after the time limits.'

Shuichi: Still.. 'the attacker might be more than one person... different every time...'

Kaede: And if that is the case...

Rantaro: Would it just be best to give up..?

Kaito: No! We can't give into despair yet guys! Oops- *he uses his hand to cover his mouth again*

Kaede: Y-Yeah... that's right!

Kaito: Exactly- Uh... oops.

Maki: You know.. you could stop now, right? Plus, it was that brat who asked you to promise it anyway.

Kaito: *he whispers* Makiroll, what man would I be if I can't even stick to promises?

Maki: ...

Kokichi: Ahem, three strikes and you're out!

Kaito: Huh? W-What? You heard that!

Kokichi: Kaito, you're just so good at proving my point of promises being useless.

Kaito: But through promises, we can form trust!

Kokichi: And pointless expectations...

Maki: ...That's foolish.

Kaito: Uh-

Kokichi: Kaito's a big fool!

Kaito: Shut up you little-

Kokichi: Looks like someone really loves not sticking to their promise~

Kaito: Uh- Oh right. *he covers his mouth with his hand again*

Miu: Anyway, the point is.. we ain't gonna give into your despair yet bear!

Monokuma: Bear?

Miu: Uh..

Keebo: Miu's right everyone!

Kokichi: Wow, the pig-slut has actually said something useful for once?

Miu: See? Told ya I'm a genius!

Kokichi: Nevermind. Way to make someone regret complimenting you.

Miu: Uh- 

Kokichi: We're always gonna despair anyway, so stop trying to copy Kayayday over there.

Kaede: U-Uh...

Kokichi: But it's the same for hope too, so there's really no one way or the other.

Shuichi: (We just always keep 'despairing' and 'hoping...' We 'can't really choose' to always keep sticking with 'just one' of the two forever, huh? Hm...)

Miu: Why you little s-

Keebo: Sword fish! ..Is what Miu meant.

Miu: Uh? Oh.. yeah, yeah.. that's right a sword fish- Wait.. what?

Monokuma: Watching you students so hopelessly trying to fight the despair you're feeling really gets my blood boiling~ Anyway, here's a little 'sigh of relief' for you guys, better cherish it now before all the despair and murder totally obliterates you later!

Tenko: O-Obliterates?

Rantaro: A sigh of relief..?

Monokuma: Don't get too spoiled because of it though! You're all so despairfully lucky that.. 'the attacker can only kill one person in each time limit.'

Rantaro: 'One attacker.. one person killed.' ..Fair enough.

Shuichi: Hm... Monokuma 'could the attacker choose the person they kill-'

Tsumugi: Guess... that is.. a sigh of relief-

Kokichi: "Fair enough?" "A sigh of relief?" How could you guys say that? 'There's still death that's gonna happen.. and death is the worst! I hate it!' Wahh!

Shuichi: Kokichi... (What..? Is.. is this actually how he really-)

Maki: Shut up, we already know you don't mean it.

Kokichi: If I didn't, why would I hate you much Maki? Answer that!

Shuichi: (Could it really be... judging by his forbbiden action... putting the two and two together... he.. he really does mean it? Is that why... all this time...)

Maki: Probably just because you like messing with people. I bet you actually love this killing game, as disgusting as that sounds, 'death' must seem 'very' fun for you. It probably just 'means no more' than just to 'kill time' and to make things 'more interesting' for you.

Kokichi: ...

Shuichi: (This... this really is how everyone.. thinks of him, how I might've also thought of him.... Would I... have thought the same if I didn't see his 'forbidden action?' If so... how could we... misunderstand him.. this much? How could I have not thought of this.. even if his lies were hard to decipher? Would I have just not bothered to..? That's... a little sad to think about.)

Kokichi: So that's really what you all believe..? *he makes the sad face, the one that you cannot tell if it is genuine or not* You guys are so mean...

Shuichi: (Even though 'his lies are very interesting and... a little fun to solve..' I wish it didn't cause him to be this isolated.. this alone... with no one.. to understand him... How could this not come up... how could I have not noticed this before- Uh... Did... did I just admit- ..think that his lies were interesting and... a little fun to solve? What am I- Shuichi... what are you thinking-)

Miu: It is the truth though, right? The Makiroll chick was just spitti- eh.. s-speaking out facts!

Shuichi: What? 

Keebo: I mean.. it would make a lot of sense though.

Shuichi: No, wait guys. I don't think-

Maki: Save it, Shuichi. We already know you chose his side. He's got you wrapped around his little finger.

Shuichi: What? Maki!

Rantaro: Look.. all you guys have to do is to think of what 'Kokichi's forbidden action' might be.. and you'll get why.

Shuichi: Uh- Rantaro?

Rantaro: The detective is just thinking logically here.

Shuichi: ...T-Thank you, avo- Rantaro-

Kokichi: ... 

Rantaro: It's fine. Call me avocado or Rantaro. Whatever is easier for you to say.

Kokichi: Wow, avocado! You're finally starting to accept yours!

Rantaro: Uh- Sighs... this is still your fault though.

Kokichi: Yeah. I know you really love it! Your welcome for the awesome nickname, avocado.

Rantaro: Sighs....

Keebo: Um.. Monokuma? I-I have a question.

Monokuma: Sighs... does the 'robot' have to be the one to ask?

Keebo: Uh-

————————————————————

Monokuma: Well, I suppose since you 'are' still considered to be a 'student,' another participant of this killing game... I'll have to listen to whatever you have to ask.

Keebo: Uh.. it's alright I-

Monokuma: Speak out!

Keebo: O-Okay, then um. H-How will I be able to get affected by the sleeping drug and the poison?

Monokuma: Huh?

Tsumugi: O-Oh.. since I suppose 'Keebo is a robot.. he can't be injected.'

Miu: Hah! He's got skin as tough as iron! 

Keebo: Um...

Miu: Oh.. didn't know that I could be that punny! But well.. I guess that's expected from a genius such as myself-

Kokichi: A pig such as yourself!

Miu: U-Uh, why you little shi- Uh! C-Come on ya little fu- funny dude... are you trying to get me killed?

Kokichi: Sorry, I forgot to add that you're also a slut.

Miu: Eeeweph!

Kokichi: A pigslut such as yourself!

Miu: Arghhh!

Tsumugi: But, if he does have an immunity to the poison and the sleeping drug.. what would be the point then..? I mean.. having that 'big of an advantage' over us?

Kokichi: Oh! Look, avocado! You've got a competitor for the 'most suspicious person among us!'

Rantaro: ...

Kokichi: Guess, since 'it' does have 'that' big of an advantage and immunity, wouldn't it be easy to say that 'it' was actually the mastermind after all!

Tsumugi: 'It?'

Kokichi: Yes, 'it.' Keebo's a robot, an object, not something 'living' and definitely not a human being.

Keebo: Uh!

Shuichi: Uh- Sighs... Kokichi.

Kokichi: What, Shumai?

Shuichi: Your words.. again.

Kokichi: Uh...

Shuichi: *he looked directly into Kokichi's eyes*

Kokichi: Um.. Sighs... fineee! I'll baby my words.

Shuichi: Uh- Kokichi, that's not really-

Kokichi: It's alright, shh~ Sighs.. I understand Shumai... *he pouts* 

Shuichi: *he saw Kokichi cutely pouting* Ahm... *he looks away with his cheeks having a slight tint of pink* 

Keebo: So will I really be immune to the poison and the sleeping drug?

Monokuma: No! Of course not.

Keebo: Uh-

Kokichi: Oh.. back to being worthless I guess. 

Keebo: Hey!

Miu: But how the heck would he be able to get injected?

Monokuma: Oh.. well the thing is... 'he won't be injected.'

Miu: What? What the fu- ..Uh- funk! U-Um.. I mean.. um... I don't get it.

Keebo: W-What? Then how?

Kokichi: And 'it's-'

Shuichi: Kokichi...

Kokichi: Ha.. and 'he's' back to being suspicious~

Keebo: W-Wait! Monokuma.. how will it be fair for me to participate?

Monokuma: Look, ya piece of metal junk!

Keebo: Uh-

Miu: *she whispers* More like metal genius... all of ya guys are too blind to notice the genius behind his creation and parts-

Keebo: H-Huh?

Miu: Uh.. M-Meeph! *her cheeks quickly flushed pink*

Kokichi: Metal scraps actually!

Keebo: Uh- Oh..

Miu: Wait.. no! That's not what I f-fu.. uh... that's not what I said!

Keebo: Huh?

Kokichi: Oh? Then what did you supposedly say?

Miu: U-Uh... um... umm-

Keebo: It's alright, Miu. It's not like these robophobic remarks will kill me. Quite.. the opposite in fact.

Miu: H-Huh?

Monokuma: Ahem! Anyway, the 'huge chunk of metal scraps' over there 'will still have to participate.'

Keebo: W-What? Even if-

Kokichi: Wow, now that is really unfair. Guess we're just gonna have to pin Keeboy as the traitor then!

Miu: W-What the heck?

Kokichi: I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it? 'The attacker won't be asleep like the rest of us' while we're all out, 'which means that they probably weren't affected by or injected by the sleeping drug! Doesn't that fit the description of' a certain robo- ..Uh nishishi... I mean.. 'a certain someone here really well?' I mean it's pretty obvious.

Tenko: Uh! But isn't that way too obvious?

Kokichi: What if that's exactly what it- Eh.. what he wants you to think?

Himiko: Uh.. nyeh... this is making my head spin. Which actually is it?

Maki: Just don't listen to the brat, everything he says gives you a migraine.

Monokuma: Wait up, ya darn brats! Let your headmaster explain first! As much as I love the despair that you guys, suspecting one another, brings that can wait till after this killing game with this new juicy motive~ starts.

Keebo: As I thought, so.. there is more to it. Hopefully, that might clear me of suspicion!

Kokichi: Hopefully, it might be something that makes you even more suspicious!

Keebo: Uh-

Shuichi: Kokichi!

Kokichi: What? If he really is the traitor, it'd help us not waste a whole lot more time suspecting one another like idiots.

Tenko: Says the little degenerate that keeps instigating it!

Keebo: Look guys, I am not the traitor nor the mastermind!

Monokuma: Uphuphuphu~ Keep on dreaming, ya huge junk of useless metal! Cause sadly.. despairingly... 'it isn't' your lucky day.

Keebo: Uh- Being immune isn't lucky at all! All it does is make me look suspicious.. and stand out a lot more than I already am...

Miu: ...Why'd ya always have to make it seem like a bad thing..?

Keebo: Huh..?

Miu: Come on, being a robot ain't that bad. Actually, it makes ya a whole lot cooler in my book!

Keebo: ..I-It does..? *he said that with his robot cheeks cutely flushing pink, somehow it looked full of life and normal.. it made him look human.. so much so that one might have actually forgotten for a second that he was not*

Kokichi: It would, if he wasn't such a useless one.

Keebo: Gah- Oh..

Miu: Uh- K-Kokichi, ya little brat! I swear- Ah.. I mean, I don't swear.. but um.. ya get the picture!

Kokichi: How many times have you actually almost slipped up and could have almost died, Miu? I'm sorry, I've lost count.

Miu: Uh- Why you!

Kokichi: Careful~ If you continue going on like this, we might just find a dead body real soon.

————————————————————

Miu: Guh-

Kaito: Mff- Uh-ck! *for some strange reason that made Kaito flinch*

Tenko: I swear, you little degenerate! We have had enough of your mean comments! All they do is just annoy us that is why if you don't stop here, I am seriously going to use my Neo-Aikido to-

Shuichi: No, Tenko. I think that Kokichi may have a point here.

Tenko: Huh.. h-huh? Oh no, I think Maki was right! Kokichi does have Shuichi wrapped around his little finger!

Shuichi: H-Huh?

Tenko: Yeah, and I hate to agree with degenerates but.. avocado too! 

Rantaro: Uh- Huh?

Tenko: Shuichi, speak to us! Tell us his forbidden action! That probably must be why.. you're so cooperative with him.

Kokichi: Hm..? 

Tenko: If you can't, just tell us if he's threatening you with his forbidden action or something! If so, even if you are also a degenerate, I shall do my best to use my Neo-Aikido to help you out!

Shuichi: What? No, how would he even-

Maki: Who knows? Maybe... it's not the little brat.. and it's 'Shuichi's' forbidden action that actually makes him want to cooperate with the brat..

Kokichi: Oh..?

Maki: Sighs... or maybe it really is the other way around, and the little brat's forbidden action is the one that actually has something to do with Shuichi instead, and he's blackmailing him.

Miu: Uh, wait what? Slow down, could ya? My gorgeous brain needs to process all of this well first!

Kokichi: Yeah, turn it down a notch for Miu's slow brain.

Miu: Uh- Fu- ..Uh, I friggin hate you.

Kokichi: Nishishi~ Great, feelings are 'very' mutual.

Miu: Uh-

Kokichi: Anyway, wow.. gotta hand it to you there Miss Assassin, those were some pretty interesting stories you just made up there.

Tenko: They weren't just stories! They were theories! Useful theories that make a lot of sense!

Kokichi: Sooo.. you believe her?

Tenko: Huh?

Kokichi: Are you saying.. that you're taking an assassin.. a murderer's word over little ol' me?

Tenko: Uh- Stop calling her that, like you're implying that she's evil or something!

Kokichi: Murderers are evil!

————————————————————

Kaito: Sighs! *he stops covering his mouth* That's it, you little rascal! She isn't a murderer anymore!

Kokichi: Are you seriously saying that about the 'Ultimate Assassin?'

Kaito: Yeah! Has she even killed anyone here? 

Kokichi: Not 'yet.' 

Kaito: No! So that means she really isn't a murderer anymore, and if she did murder in the past, it was a job she had no choice!

Kokichi: Don't you remember when I said 'once a murderer always a murderer?' Did that not mean anything to you or are you just that deaf?

Kaito: I'm not deaf, I'm just not as closed-minded as a certain someone here!

Kokichi: Pffthaha! Close-minded? Are you kidding me?

Kaito: Yeah, all you see is a person's flaws! Why can't you admit that they have good things about themselves too?

Kokichi: I do admit it when I see something useful! For example, the useful detective over here, the only one with an actual brain present. 

Shuichi: Uh-

Kaito: He isn't the only one!

Kokichi: Sorry, avocado. You're too suspicious.

Rantaro: Sighs.. touché.

Kaito: What about Miu? She's the Ultimate Inventor!

Miu: Hah! See? At least someone here acknowledges my brain's genius potential! 

Keebo: Agreed!

Miu: Uh- R-Really?

Kokichi: Sighs... Keebo, you robot.

Keebo: U-Uh, why?

Miu: Hahah! Anyway, who else recognizes my big brain intelligence?

Kaito: U-Uh.. I meant, what about Kirumi?

Miu: H-Hey! Excuse me?

Kokichi: What, Kaito? What point are you trying to make here? Are you trying to convince me that an assassin, a 'murderer,' is useful in a killing game like this? 

Kaito: Yeah if we befriend them and work together-

Kokichi: They.. no 'she.' She actually makes this game a whole lot more dangerous! I mean we're in a 'killing' game for goodness sake Kaito!

Tenko: But she's not dangerous anymore! 

Kokichi: I know right? 

Tenko: H-Huh? 

Kokichi: A supposed assassin that can't even hurt anyone now, thanks to her forbbiden action? What good is a killer that can't even kill? That's pretty useless if you ask me.

Kaito: That doesn't mean she's useless! Being an assassin doesn't mean that killing is the only thing she can do!

Kokichi: ...

————————————————————

C H A P T E R 2 | THE NEW NG CODES MOTIVE | QUESTIONS.. AND QUESTIONS.. SOME CANNOT BE ANSWERED...

END

Students Remaining: 16

Revealed NG Codes:

Maki ||> " **Cannot commit an act of violence.** "

Miu ||> " **Cursing or saying inappropriate things after the game starts.** "

Himiko ||> " **Can only speak to someone who isn't the mastermind.** "

Angie ||> " **Witnessing others speak Atua's name.** "

Korekiyo ||> " **Can only speak to women.** "

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh😂 this chapter got way to long so I had to split it again. The other part will be in chapter 3. Technically, chapter 1-3 was supposed to be chapter 1 or the prologue. Haha, alright sorry but I will have to leave it here for now. I apologize that no one has died yet and that we are still in the introduction.
> 
> See you next month or maybe in a few weeks depending on how fast I write the next chapter. Also, did anyone recognize some of the references? 😆 Hope you have a nice day everyone!


End file.
